Breaking the chains of family
by TomSlytherin
Summary: Harry is tired of his family and now starts his quest for greatness. New names, Powers and love? WBWL, Powerful Harry, Slytherin Harry, here for the long run. if not complete when your reading updates will be regular. M to be safe with violence. If you love cliche you know you're in the right place.
1. Chapter 1

Harry's departure and return.

Summary key points:

-WBHL

-Mid level god Harry

-Slytherin Harry

-heir of many houses Harry

-all types of magic Harry

-DGAF Harry

-Harry/Fleur

Intro:

Voldermort shows up at Godrics Hollow while James and Lily are away leaving the twin boys Harry and Chris with the house elves, Chris looks like he deflected the curse but it was Harry. Dumbledore shows up with parents and declares Chris the BWL yada yada.

Now on with the not repeatedly used part ;)...

8 years later:

Harry lay on his bed looking intently at the ceiling of his bedroom thinking how nice it would be for all the people downstairs to sing Happy Birthday to him for a change but nah they were singing it to Chris as they had done for the last 8 years. Harry wasn't abused by any stretch of the imagination he was fed had his own room and had company, granted it was the company of the house elves who ever now and again got repetitive with all their 'young master' this and that. The exception of this was the matron house elf Wippy who would mother Harry scolding's and all.

The Potter family as a whole just ignored Harry as if he was invisible just going on like he wasn't there not going out of their way to shout at him or talk just walked past like he was part of the furniture. Which Harry had to admit was somewhat true the chair he used in the family library had a permanent imprint of his butt dented into its cushion. Harry learnt not to let this bother him he had become able to shut out his emotions and become cold to the facts his family brought to his life and worked on self improvement not for anyone else's benefit but to remind Harry that he was worthy of life and would make a name for himself one day without his name being a factor.

Since Harry could remember he loved magic from the everyday charms the elves used to the ability of legendary wizards he read about like the founders of Hogwarts and Merlin. Harry saw magic as a gift a power that put wizards above others and had dedicated his time to learning everything he could, that's where the family library came in since Harry could read from the age of four thanks to the efforts of Wippy he had spent most of his time in the library absorbing all the books in there had to offer whether it was on magical plants, magical theory or duelling Harry loved every word. The books of the library where only partly responsible for Harry's knowledge of magic because inside the library was also a portrait of Charlus Potter Harry's grandfather who would help Harry if he didn't understand a phrase or how a piece of magic worked. The man himself had fought against the previous dark lord Grindlewald a fact he slipped into about every time he spoke to Harry and a master of runes.

The first time Harry met the magical painting he had learned many cuss words when he had told the painting of his treatment a fact to this day the boy found hilarious and if the painting of his grandmother Dorea Potter nee Black was there would've 'given him a tongue lashing' as his grandfather said which made Harry wonder how long his Grandmother's tongue was.

Over the years Harry had spent in the library he had finished almost all the books about magical theory and had learnt how to theoretically cast most spells a third year at Hogwarts could do but without a wand he couldn't test his power for real. Also thanks to his Grandfathers rather rude comment about Harry's hair he had learnt that he must be a Metamorphmagus otherwise his hair would've been feet length and the fact the Black bloodline was known for having Metamorphmagus in their family which his Grandmother was from, though Harry was only able to turn his hair a light shade of red.

Back to the present Harry got up from his bed and looked at himself in the body long mirror on his cupboards door, he looked like James Potter with the glasses and messy hair but with the exception of his eyes with were green like his mothers. To Harry this was only another thing that linked him to this family not something that made him special. Whilst on the bed Harry had theorised that he would always live in the shadow of his family name and had come up with a plan of fixing that problem. Sighing he picked up a packed backpack from under his bed and left his room and made his way to the library, once in he stood before the painting of Charlus

"Hello Granddad" Harry spoke causing the painting to become sentient

"my beloved Grandson here for another story about how I your Grandfather bested the forces of Grindlewald?" the man asked with a twinkle in his painted eyes (magic it's a hell of hack in painting huh?)

"no Granddad I've come so say goodbye" Harry replied looking down

The light in the old man's eyes died and a saddened look took over his face

"so you've decided to go along with it huh?" he asked the boy

"ye I must cut away my past to grow into my own man I can't let the chains of my name stop me from my destiny" the boy said

"yes though I wish it had not been my family name, I'll miss you"

Harry turned round and headed for the door

"me too old man" and closed the library's door for the last time

When Harry had closed the door he had to reel in his emotions thanks to all the tutoring Charlus had given him in the art of occlumency he achieved this with relative ease, he then made his way down the winding set of stairs to the empty living room of the manor

'makes things easier' Harry thought then he looked out of the window looking over the garden where he saw his parents playing with Chris laughing while doing so. Harry undeterred grabbed and hand full of floo powder and threw it into the large fireplace calling

"the leaky cauldron"

Turning back for a second he looked at his surroundings "goodbye Potter manor and thank you" then stepping into the green flames he disappeared in a flash. When Harry stepped out of the flames he found himself in a darkly lit pub but knowing it was just a front for the entrance of diagon alley he made his way to the brick wall which separated the alley from the pub and waited until a witch who seemed in a rush opened up a whole in the wall by tapping her wand in a pattern on the bricks, then Harry simply slid in behind her and for the first time took in the sight of diagon alley both sides of the alley were lined with shops for every need imaginable and the pavement was full of people with shopping bags hanging of their arms. Then Harry spotted his goal at the end of the alley was a large white marble building Gringotts the wizarding bank. It took Harry 10 minutes before he reached the entrance of the bank thanks to all the people crowding the alley but he made it. Once inside Harry was lucky enough to find an free till and walked up to it and ask the goblin for an audience with the Potters family accountant Sharptooth, after the goblins identified him they sent him into Sharptooths office where the old Goblin was waiting for him

"Mr Potter I was surprised that you wished to see me without your parents" the Goblin said looking up from his book to look at Harry

"yes well my parents don't really know I'm here" Harry said slowly

"ah intriguing" the goblin said more interested than worried

"I've come to remove myself from the Potter line" Harry stated wanting to get to the point

This made the goblins long grey eyebrows to rise

"you understand that this is only possible if your parents consent to it?"

"usually yes but the law states if an heir has multiple names to inherit they may choose to use that name instead of their birth name" Harry replied rather smugly

"young one besides your claim to the Black name which isn't useful in this case as there is a Lord Black alive and your claim could be contested I'm not aware of any other names if any you can use" the goblin said somewhat impressed that this boy knew this information

"well there is a way to find out a blood test and before you tell me you don't know what it is I know Gringotts does it, the way you identify if a wizard says who they say they are gives it away" Harry finished by folding his arms

The old Goblin gave a heavy sigh this boy was too smart for his own good and from his desk pulled out a piece of parchment and a small silver dagger and placed them on the table in front of Harry

"I think you know what to do" he said to the boy

Harry picked up the knife a used it to make a small cut on his index finger and then pressed it onto the paper making sure his blood fell onto the parchment. When Harry lifted his finger off the parchment lines of ink started to appear. More precisely a list of names formed on the paper that listed

Potter (heir)

Black (heir contestant)

Peverell (heir)

Le Fey (heir)

Slytherin (heir via conquest)

Harry looked up from the list to see the goblin accountant looking at it with the same amount of interest and shock at the names on the parchment

"well looks like you have what you need for your plans Mr Potter, just tell me which name you wish to take and then I'll file for your disownment from the house Potter" the goblin said getting over his shock

"indeed" Harry answered he had wished that there had been names of lost families that had no living relatives and had no noticeable fame but all other names that had been showed all had that and if taken would result in people coming to look for him. The most problematic would be the Black name as if he took that he would first have to fight for his claim against the other competitors and if even he won Sirius Black the current head of the house and Harry's godfather would be alerted and as consequence his father Blacks long time school friend. If he took the Peverell name which he was sure was from his Potter heritage his family would be alerted to his plans. Leaving two options Le Fay which Harry had no idea how that came to be and had no idea of if there were any other relatives. If Harry had to be smart about this because if he wasn't all his plans could come crumbling down

"Slytherin, that should give me the least trouble" Harry finally said to the goblin

The goblin then pulled some files out and sorted them into Harry's existing file and called a lower ranking goblin to take the file and process it

"now onto the final pieces of business your new family ring and list of estates you now own due to the...lack of other family members" the goblin laughed the last part

Smiling at the goblins antics Harry first took the ring which was a silver snake coiled around a green gem stone, Harry slipped it on his right middle finger and then picked up the list of his Slytherin belongings

"well then Mr Po...Lord Slytherin you're free to go but as for the other names you lay claim to you will have to come back here to take the lordship of them when you feel appropriate" the goblin said before standing and leaving the room

Harry left the room and the bank a few moments after, stopping on the buildings steps to look at the Slytherin accounts:

Galleons-2,000,000,000 (10% interest yearly)

Artefacts- numerous

Estates- Slytherin Castle Edinburgh, Slytherin manor (Conway),Slytherin Holiday manor(Valencia)

Harry thought that the holiday manor seemed fun, the climate would be much nicer than here in Britain and Harry spoke a little Spanish. Harry took out the page on the Spanish Manor and was informed that it was under the fidelius charm and the only copy of the address was on that page in parseltounge meaning that only a family member could know its location. Harry read the address and then noticed he could remember it even after a few moments, after reading on he realised that as the heir he was now in charge of the wards and charms around the property. Making his way to the fireplace in the leaky cauldron he whispered the address of the manor and threw the floo powder at his feet and went up in a burst of green flames and then found himself tumbling out of a white marble fireplace onto a mahogany floor

"ouch" Harry mumbled still flat on the floor

Still muttering Harry lifted himself off the floor and look around him finding a typical aristocratic manor but kept in perfect condition no piles of dust nor cobwebs there must be house elves somewhere Harry thought. Walking through the manor he found a large dining hall, a cluster of guest rooms and one large master bedroom, a balcony overlooking the sea the manor was set right on the coast of Valencia creating wonderful views out of every window of the manor. After half an hour of exploring Harry found the last door at the end of a long corridor, when he opened it he found the biggest library he had ever seen even bigger than the Potter library. Every section was organised into subjects such as potions, runes and the dark arts to name a few. Harry wondered around the library the shelves were as tall as him some of the shelves at the back needed ladders to reach. Harry walked by his fingers grazing every book he passed imagining all the knowledge and power that was hidden in here and how it will all be his to use in his quest for greatness. Harry then found a corner that was arranged to be a study with a small desk and chair in the middle, Harry saw a painting frame behind the chair and half expected to see Charlus to pop out but nothing happened so Harry took a seat in the plush green leather chair it had been a long day for the boy. On the table was a small pile of books and Harry picked up the first one and opened it up, the book itself was a small black leather bound diary and when Harry looked at the name on the other side of the cover his eyes nearly popped out of his head the name was Salazar Slytherin and the whole diary was written in Parseltounge

 _"Merlin"_ Harry hissed not realising he had reverted to Parseltounge and also didn't notice that the painting now had a figure in it a figure in green robes and had a long white beard.

 _"who are you?"_ a voice hissed behind Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

6 years later, Location Hogwarts:

Chris Potter sat at the Gryffindor table at Hogwarts with his friends Ron and Hermione awaiting to hear who would be chosen to compete in the triwizard tournament along with the Durmstrang and Beauxbaton champions Victor Krum and Fleur Delacour. Chris was happy that the attention was off him for a change and wasn't being constantly reminded of his adventures (Chris has been on all the normal adventures as Harry in the movies Philosophers stone, chamber of secrets and prisoner of Azkaban with Wormtail escaping instead of Sirius, all have choice alterations that will be explored later). The Goblet of fires flames turned red and spat out a piece of parchment which the headmaster Dumbledore caught and shouted

"Chris Potter"

Chris's heart stopped 'why' he mentally asked no one

"CHRIS POTTER" Dumbledore shouted yet again

"go one Chris" Hermione said pushing Chris to stand up

Chris stood up and walked towards Dumbledore while shouts of

"he's a cheat" and "he's not even seventeen yet"

Were chorused around the hall, Chris reached Dumbledore and he handed him the parchment it was his hand writing but Chris knew he hadn't put his name in the goblet he had wanted a quiet year but no he was in danger once again. Before Chris reached to where the other champions were waiting the Goblet turned red again something it wasn't meant to do, Dumbledore covered his eyes from the fire and when the light died down a piece of parchment similar to Chris' flew through the air and into Dumbledores hand. The old headmaster stared at it for a while before announcing

"Harry Potter"

The name had no effect on anyone in the hall well except for three people, Chris who was standing next to Dumbledore and two teachers at the head table Lily Potter who taught Muggle studies and James Potter who taught defence against the dark arts. The official story of Harry was that he had been kidnapped and had been presumed dead after years of searching but a few knew the real story that he ran away and had escaped them.

After Dumbledore called his name nothing happened but as everyone were going to move on a misty blue portal (think Thanos in infinity wars) appeared and a figure flew out of it as if it had been shot out. The figure had black trousers, a red waist coat and wore a black leather coat but the most noticeable thing about it was its pale skin

"VAMPIRE!" a student screamed

Unfortunately the student was correct and the screaming seemed to bring the vampire around and bared its fangs and hissed at the students.

Now some back story on Vampires they are on the same danger scale as Basilisks and while they couldn't kill with a stare they are super quick and strong and could take a powerful blasting hex to the chest and take very little damage.

Back at Hogwarts before any of the teachers could react the vampire ran or rather flashed to where the Beauxbaton students were sat and it caught a small blonde girl in its grasp

"Vela! Your blood will do nicely" it bared its fangs and went to bit the girls neck

"ahem" came a voice behind the vampire and the next thing the Vampire knew a silver dagger was imbedded in his back a placed just so it hit its heart on the way out

"AHHHHH" the Vampire screamed in pain before it burst into ash

Then the space behind the pile of ash rippled with rainbow colours then a figure who looked about eighteen came into being (think Predators invisibility). The lad was clothed in black jeans torn at the kneecaps, black combat boots and a black leather jacket. The person them self had short hair at the sides and long wavy hair at the front pushed over to the right ( . /pin/353391902003533022/) and a neatly kept faded beard

"once they get the smell of blood all caution goes out the window" the guy chuckled twirling the dagger with his fingers

At this point everyone had snapped out of their shock and the teachers had surrounded the new arrival. When the new teen caught sight of the potions professor he pulled his dagger back out

"another one?" the teen questioned (if you're a real Potter fan you'll understand)

"no my boy I guarantee Severus is no Vampire" Dumbledore said trying to calm the boy down

"if you say so" he said putting his blade away

"now onto the more pressing question who are you?"

6 years prior:

 _"who are you?"_ a voice behind Harry hissed

Harry turned in his seat to so that the once empty painting was now occupied by a figure that could only be Salazar Slytherin and Harry wasn't even one for stereotyping

 _"I'm Harry I'm your new heir"_ Harry stood and gave a small bow all thanks to Charlus' pureblood etiquette lessons

 _"well you do speak Parseltounge and you are well mannered a pureblood yes?" Salazar questioned_

 _"Half-blood actually but from a pureblood family well used to be"_

Harry went into his story to Salazar because for some reason talking in Parseltounge made him at peace and made him strangely trusting. After his tale was complete the painting looked pensive

 _"interesting indeed you seem to be intelligent, cunning and willing to sacrifice for power...yes a fine young heir indeed"_ the last part was said in an appraising tone

Harry a little shocked at Salazar's willingness to accept him asked

 _"shouldn't you be going mental that I'm a half-blood I mean you're Salazar Slytherin the messiah of pureblood supremacy?" Harry hissed confused_

 _"THAT'S RUBBISH I JUST WANTED TO KEEP THE MAGICAL AND MUGGLE SEPERATE AND THE FACT MUGGLES KILLED MY WIFE BUT THAT'S FOR LATER ON"_ Salazar ranted loudly then calmed down _"I highly doubt that you're a half-blood the fact you are the heir of Le Fay suggest different as far as I know our lines never crossed, you may want to look into your mother's side"_

 _"not my mother" Harry hissed even by Parseltounge standards it was a hiss_

 _The painting smirked "indeed...now considering your story I assume you will be looking forward to train?" Salazar asked rhetorically_

End chapter 2.

 **Ok this is all I'm uploading today 26th Dec but more will be coming tomorrow. I will be running form British time and most uploads will be this time. I really hoped you enjoyed since I started reading HP fanfics I loved Wrong Boy Who Lived stories and powerful and willing to train Harry. This is my first fic ever so be gentle. please review if just to say hello or possible ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 **Bellapon: Cheers, I hope I can keep your positive responses coming in.**

 **Enixking: Thanks for the well written part you must see something my English teachers didn't. To the cliché part, ye it is but I've seen so many short stories about this subject but their either too short or incomplete. I am going to try in future updates to make it less cliché but I would be thankful for any ideas anyone may have to make it less Cliché or anything you'd like to see.**

"who are you?" Dumbledore asked the leather coated teen

"well I'm not the guy who used an open portal to transport people" he then looked at the pile of ash that had once been a Vampire "you never know what will come through if it had been anything else my defences would've stopped it and there would be one less student here"

At this point the entire staff of Hogwarts surrounded the teen to see what happened or to stop a possible threat even the teachers didn't really know. This confusion among the staff was made even worse by the teens special ability to give answers that created more questions. This solemn consideration was shattered when a cry of

"GABBY" rang through the hall and an incredibly attractive blonde came running towards the new arrival

"well just another day" the teen smirked holding out his arms and closing his eyes just for the blonde beauty to run past him and engulf the smaller blonde the Vampire had gone after. The teen after a few moments of holding his pose with no result sighed and if possible pulled off the most realistic anime sweat drop

"I need to work on my ego...this is humbling" he muttered

A few of the blue clothed students giggled at the boys antics lightening the mood around the hall making the teen chuckle slightly and turned back to Dumbledore

"now sir if you would be so kind as to tell me where I am" he asked with a small smile

"Hogwarts my boy" the old man replied is if he should've already known

This response made the teens smile drop and he did a 360 spin taking in his surroundings and then looked at Dumbledore "that means you're..." he then turned to Lily and James "and you're..." he then turned away from them hands on the back of his head seemingly trying to push his chin into his chest "six years and not even a footprint to track now I'm in Hogwarts!" he muttered to himself not aware other people could hear him

"how did you find me?" the teen asked Dumbledore

"well we didn't actually it was the goblet, now would you mind telling us who yo..."

Before Dumbledore could finish the teen moved quickly towards the goblet of fire and looked at it from all angles like someone would an alien spaceship

"oh that explains it this is Merlin's creation that no good wizard dead for over a thousand years and still can't take a joke" the teen almost hysterically said

"what has Merlin got to do with this?" Dumbledore asked when he caught up to the teen

"well when I was younger I found a portrait of Merlin and called him a overrated birthday clown...he didn't take it well" the teen said without a care

Professor McGonagall who had been standing by silently finally lost her cool

"Mr...whoever you are could you please tell us who you are because you are in a school and we need to know if you pose a threat" she almost passed out because of how fast she had spoken

The teen didn't even turn to look at her when she spoke to him but it did seem to look at the back of his hand and then let out a sigh

"alright but let's take this somewhere more private" he said the joking side to his voice now gone

"I do believe that would be a good idea, Professor McGonagall please make sure the students make their way to the common rooms and MR and MRS Potter please accompany me to my office" Dumbledore ordered

 **From this point I'm going to be referring to the teen as Harry I know what a surprise it's him. At the start no one else will know it's him till he reveals himself because I'm so tired of typing 'the teen'.**

The eighteen year old Harry followed the headmaster and the Potters who were shooting him odd looks to the headmasters office. On the way he saw how lovely the castle was and how good of a job his ancestor did building it. After the seemingly purposely long tour of the castle the group reached a large oak door at the end of the hallway only problem a large stone gargoyle was blocking it till

"Pumpkin pasties" the headmaster said to the statue and then it hopped out of the way

'you have to be kidding me...no it's a façade just like I was doing in the hall well played old man' Harry thought

The four made their way into the office and to Harry's pleasant surprise there was a phoenix in there, you may ask why pleasant it was because it made Harry's hypothesis about Dumbledore being all grandfatherly and acting as if he had low level dementia all being an act true because a phoenix will only bond with strong and powerful wizards and the birds mere presence was enough to show Harry Dumbledore was a master manipulator, it really is the little things. Taking a seat across from the headmaster and the Potters he took his jacket off allowing them to see the numerous runic tattoos he hand on his forearms and the pit viper tattoo that's tail continued under his shirt.

"so Mr would you mind telling us how when Harry Potters name came out of the goblet of fire you showed up?" asked Dumbledore

"so what you want to know is who I am? Why didn't you say so" asked Harry making the adults left eye twitch "ok I'll stop now, as for your question I suppose when the goblets magic went to search for Harry Potter who doesn't exist I guess it went after the closest thing to him"

The Lily like any mother who didn't get a straight answer snapped

"if you don't tell me where my son is so help me I will hex you into next year"

Harry for the most part wasn't fazed "Mrs Potter I doubt you would be able to land a single spell on me and for your question if you used your 'motherly instincts' you would be able to tell he's sitting right in front of you...tahdaa"

End chapter 3

 **Can't thank you guys enough I was kind of worried about making an account and posting my stories I do have other stories written so let me know if you would like me to post them.**

 **Stay Cunning.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Six years prior:

A young Harry sat at a desk within the Slytherin manors library reading a large black book by candlelight which was the only light available expect for the silver lines of light coming through the windows

 _"so what do you think?" Salazar's painting asked Harry_

 _"well I already had a loose view on what light and dark magic is but now I understand it's not the spell that matters it's the intent of the cast as single use spells only work if the caster wishes for what that spell does, the magic isn't dark it's the caster."_ Harry answered

 _"good now you aren't limited to using what spells you can learn, if one wishes true magical perfection they cannot leave knowledge out because of their views of what's right or wrong, a spell looked upon as dark in one situation can save lives in another it's best to be prepared for all situations."_

 _"agreed but I'm still human so I need sleep" Harry said leaving for his new bedroom_

The next day Harry woke up to his breakfast already made by the house elves which were never seen or heard by Harry. During the morning Salazar had Harry hang up empty paintings around the house so that he could jump to anywhere in the manor, he then had Harry do some light physical exercises. After a small lunch Harry asked how he could practice magic without a wand and Salazar suggested that Harry check his vaults at Gringotts for any his ancestors may have left until he was old enough to get his wand from a proper crafter. So Harry took the floo to the leaky cauldron and as before snuck in behind a family that opened the wall up. Once in Gringotts Harry asked the teller to hand him his file on his belongings and found that in the Le Fay vault there was a whole sections under 'heirlooms'. So Harry made his way down to the Le Fay vaults and made his way through the labyrinth or tunnel and rooms inside the vault until he reached the heirlooms room. The room was full of precious stones, jewellery and other trinkets, once he sorted through all that he found a small collection of wands still in their boxes and so he tried a few until he found one that would suit its purpose. A white wand with a series of cravings at the handle. Harry pocketed the wand and made his way back to the old pub but then he went past the news vendors and on their papers headlines 'Potter child missing! Death eaters involved?' Harry only smirked

'so they finally realised' he thought to himself and continued home.

 _"they've finally realised I'm missing" Harry hissed at the painting in the library_

 _"it will do them no good only you know of this location, now since you now have a wand the first spells I want you to practice is charms the bread and butter of magic it will be a nice introduction"_

So Harry spent the rest of the day practicing charms on any items he could get his hands on levitating books and summoning quills, he picked it up easily as it was only putting into practice what he had been studying all those years. After a very nice meal Harry went to sit in the living area in front of the large fireplace in there, he had spent most of his time in the library even eating there but Harry found it much comfier in here and now he could use the summoning charm he didn't even have to get out of his seat as long as he knew which book he wanted. So there he was sitting on an expensive looking sofa contemplating the day's events he liked to do this to make sure he didn't miss anything. Until the portrait frame in there was filled by Salazar

 _"now every night before you go to sleep you are to read a book on wandless magic one has already been placed by your night stand" he spoke_

 _"the house elves should be thanked" Harry said back_

 _"then thank them, just as the runes in this manor they are also keyed to you so they can always hear you"_

 _"but why wandless magic? Only a selected number of adult wizards in the world can perform it"_

 _"because of your blood, much to the light sides displeasure there is power in wizarding blood as many families have special abilities they past down such as your old family they are competent flyers before even holding a broom"_

 _"it's worth looking into anyway best to try and it not be there than to waste a talent" Harry agreed but was getting very tired and wanted to get to bed as fast as possible_

 _"good, now of to bed" Salazar ordered_

 _"yes Professor" Harry smirked before complying_

The next year of Harry's life went on just like this him practicing all branches of magic and getting taught by Salazar when the subjects got harder (hey he was a teacher in life). Harry flew through the lessons rarely failing in his attempts but when he did that just increased his determination. At this point Harry could go head to head with any second year at Hogwarts and come out on top. When Harry reached the age of 10 Salazar started to teach him Curses and hexes which the boy had been learning in secret anyway and which behaviour Salazar encouraged saying it was healthy for a young Slytherin to disregard the rules set by others as long as they weren't caught. This type of magic was darker in nature and as so was to be monitored by Salazar because as he put it these types of spells gave the caster a quicker amount of power and as so could become addictive but they could not change a person as the Dark arts could. Harry much to the delight of Salazar he took to it as if he was born to do it and Harry showed more promise with fire based spells such as the fire curse and fire whip curse. Harry loved his life he was becoming more powerful than he could have ever dreamed of. Harry during this time had to limit the time he spent away from the manor because the last time he went to Gringotts to look at more artefacts there were missing posters of him in the alley and he drew many strange looks from the other people in the alley.

When Harry turned thirteen Salazar said it was time for Harry to learn the dark arts because at thirteen his body and magic were maturing and if Harry used the dark arts while it was doing so his core would become used to dark magic and result in him having a higher resistance to the less desirable effects of using the dark arts. So Harry armed with the Slytherin library started to learn dark curses, potions and even rituals. Once when Harry was reading a book on rituals he saw one that would increase his magical reserves and this particular ritual had different levels which meant Harry could gradually increase the strength of the change so less risk involved. He brought the subject with Salazar who grudgingly gave Harry his blessing as long as he could supervise it. Being a low level ritual it only took a few resources such as the correct runes and dragon blood mixed with his blood, which Harry found in the manors laboratory. Salazar as birthday gifts told Harry secrets about the manor and its secrets a different secret for every year, the guy was a painting what else could he give? Harry completed the ritual but passed out after its completion as his body was trying to handle the power boost.

When Harry was fourteen Harry continued his lessons in the dark arts along with his research into the more advanced subjects of the core magical branches such as potions, transfiguration and charms. During that year Harry completed the second level of the power ritual and another ritual that increased his healing and regeneration of his magic reserves though it was another low level ritual. Harry during this time also got into the habit of carving runes into his clothing for example runes meaning speed on his shoes or warmth on his dragon leather jacket he had found in a wardrobe in one of the guests rooms so when he pushed a bit of his magic into the runes they would activate.

Harry then started to realise others his age would be entering their fourth year at their magical schools, this made Harry think that if only had more time to practice so when the time came for him to the wizarding world he would be unstoppable. Then it struck Harry amongst his reading of most of the books in his library he had come across mentions of how magic could be used to manipulate time. So Harry made his way to the library and looked for the category marked with mystic arts then bingo there it was a collection of pieces on how a wizard in Africa had created a confined space where time moved slower than that of the time outside the space. Harry read through everything he could find on the subject until he had all the right conditions set up around his own bedroom

 _"are you sure about this boy consequences always come to those who mess with time" Salazar hissed from a frame_

 _"ye I mean what could go wrong?" Harry said confidently_

Harry entered his room closing the door which completed the line of runes on it and the wall, Harry felt it instantly a constant pulse of magic around his room similar to repulsing runes that was around the manor the runes he had in his room was repelling time itself.

'ha see Sal no problems' Harry thought as he lay down on his bed and opened a book

This success lasted for about two days in Harry's time for when he decided to wash and it came time for him to look in the mirror he found himself with a full beard. In a panic Harry deactivated the runes and exited his room

'what went wrong?' he asked himself inspecting the runes

 _"wow how many years has it been?" a painting of Salazar asked from his frame in the hall_

 _"shut up paintings can't tell time you're only awake when someone is around you" Harry hissed back_

 _"did you draw the runes properly?"_

 _"of course I did it's me"_

 _"did you get the values of the runes inside correct against the ones on the outside?"_

Harry then realised the problem when the books brought up the runes it stated that the runes must be set to different values depending on the amount of time they wanted time to slow in the chamber or as the book put it the X and Y value.

 _"hahahaha" Salazar laughed_

 _"I'm never going to hear then end of this"_

Time skip a few months and Harry was working on collecting what he needed for a ritual that would enhance his physical body in every aspect. He was in the forested area of his estate around the manor collecting what he would need. His ancestors had made sure the forest was full of magical plants and creatures. Harry was using wandless magic to summon the items he needed as practice, thanks to his older body which was about 18 Salazar guest meant that he had a more developed magical core which allowed him to use more difficult types of magic for regular use such as wandless magic. He was looking for a specific root that only grew in Acromantula nests until he found a collection of the huge spiders using the fiendfyre curse to scare away or kill the spiders he made his way to the core of the nest where he found a silver glowing root

'the alpha of the nest must've died' Harry thought as he hadn't seen any giant spiders large than average it would explain why there were so few of them. Taking the root he made his way back out of the nest covered in cobwebs, whilst complaining Harry realised how quiet the wood was so he sent out a magical probe to see what was going on till he felt a strong presence. Dropping his basket of items had whipped out his wand whatever was coming was too strong for him just to use wandless magic. The light around him seemed to dim and the air became cooler, Harry prepared the strongest spells he knew but only two would work the fiendfyre curse and the killing curse. Then in a burst of dark light a birds figure burst into being, Harry with the killing curse on his lips took a moment before casting a saw the bird was a phoenix bust unlike the ones Harry knew about this one was pitch black and it also was looking at him just looking at him.

"hey I just want to be on my way I don't want to fight you" Harry said 'why am I talking to a bird?'

The black phoenix gave a Happy chirp and Harry took a slow step backwards still looking at it, this made the bird move closer to him

"is it me you want?" Harry asked again the bird gave a happy chirp

"and why would you..." before Harry could finished the phoenix swooped in and landed on his shoulder and Harry tensed like a child being handed a snake which in Harry's case would be fine but this was an incredibly powerful magical creature but then the bird started pecking his ear playfully

"do you want to come home with me?" Harry asked and the bird rolled its eyes?

Harry then gathered his items and headed back to the manor the bird still happily on his shoulder. When Harry showed Salazar the phoenix he was surprised to say the least and said that it was a shadow phoenix and they were so rare only two had been recorded in history. Harry deciding to take this as a good sign decided to continue with his plan of the ritual

"blood of the unicorn grant me unyielding health" Harry said drinking a vial of silvery blood

"heart of a dragon grant me strength and durability" this time Harry took a bit of a huge looking heart and swallowed

The he wondered what he could do to increase his healing abilities, as if it could hear Harry's thoughts the phoenix flew to his side and chirped. 'Of course phoenix tears' Harry thought

"tears of the phoenix grant me regeneration" Harry said then the bird dropped a single tear in his mouth

After a few minutes Harry started to feel drowsy as the tears hadn't been a factor he prepared runes for

'it's find I just need a magical binder Vampire venom should do, crap I used the last of it up last time. Great another trip to Transylvania' Vampire venom only turned people if it is injected straight into the blood stream but if it was ingested via the kidney it had many valuable qualities

So Harry put on his jacket and picked up a silver knife from his bedside draw since it would be more effective than spells. So Harry apperated to Transylvania's outskirts and started looking for some stray vampires. After about half an hour of searching he found one vampire alone, taking his wand in his right hand and the knife in his left he shot a overpowered lumos spell to blind the target and then slashed with his knife gathering a good amount on the blade before stabbing the Vampire through the heart destroying it

'must've been a freshly turned that was too easy' Harry thought collecting the blood from his knife into a vial. Then a noticed another vampire approaching

"ah the turner I presume" Harry smiled

But before he could attack a blue portal appeared next to them and sucked the Vampire in causing Harry to start laughing but he stopped when he got sucked in.

End chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

A dead Vampire later:

"What!" James and Lily shouted

"I'm the closest thing to Harry Potter" Harry repeated enjoying their shock

"that is quite the statement young man" Dumbledore said

"headmaster I don't just get pulled through portals I have measures to prevent unwanted transportation and since that cup created that antique portal and that item only creates magical contracts with those it names that should be proof enough" Harry said playing with the invisibility runes he tattooed on his right hand

"you're too old Harry would be fourteen" Lily spoke up finding her voice

"ye that was my fault messing with time is a messy business" Harry said now being able to laugh at the memory

"using magic to manipulate time is something many adult wizards dare or are able to do young man" Dumbledore stated looking at him more intensely

"and killing Vampires and using imbedded runes is just Childs play?" asked Harry

"that may be but if you can't give us any real proof that you are Harry Potter the auror department will have to get involved" Dumbledore said

'damn I can't bullshit my way around the ministry' Harry thought

"fine I Harrison S...Slytherin swear on my magic that I was once know as Harry Potter until I decided I no longer desired that name" Harry said then cast a lumos charm to prove it was true

"HARRY!" "SLYTHERIN" *intense stare*

At this point Lily Potter was crying, James Potter was writhing and Dumbledore eyes were twinkling

"I still don't believe it how could my son be a Slytherin you should have no ties to that line" James Potter said

"oh for fuck sake the house elf that brought me up while at you manor was called Wippy, in the Potter library there is a portrait of Charlus Potter shall I go on?" Harry was getting pissed now

"no I do believe that will be enough Harry" Dumbledore said now sure this was the truth

"ok my turn now, why would the Goblet of fire call me?"

"the triwizard tournament I'm afraid Hogwarts is hosting it this year" Dumbledore answered

"damn that means I have to compete the cup will have made a contract" Harry said

"indeed you seem to be well versed in the ways of magic where did you go to school?" Dumbledore asked

"self study 6 years of it and thanks to Sal I've become more than any school could make me"

 _"did someone say my name?"_ a familiar voice came from the collection of paintings on the walls of the office

 _"even away from the manor I can't escape you huh?" Harry hissed back shocking the others_

 _"Harry? I was somewhat concerned when you didn't come home"_

"ah you were worried that's nice now if you're going to keep talking do it in English we have other people present" Harry finished

Dumbledore then stood up pointing his wand at Harry

"you're the heir of Slytherin!" he stated

"put it away old man, you're confusing me with Riddle" Harry said with just enough warning to make the old man sit back down "If you are worried that I'm a death eater let me tell you I'm not"

"you know his real name how?" asked Dumbledore

"you don't just live in my family without knowing what that filthy halfblood has done" Harry said darkly

"well it's your families work he was doing" James said quickly

"really because the way I see it I decide what my families work is I am its lord and Salazar was no supremacist that rumour started when he killed the muggles that killed his wife which was quite common in those days and yes he was sceptical of how taking in muggle borns would affect the wizarding world and its traditions a view I also share" Harry retorted

"may I remind you boy that you are a halfblood" James growled

"no I'm not actually blood adoption it does wonders it's the reason I don't have your family's terrible vision and even if you did go with Mrs Potter being my mother even before the adoption a few peculiar names came up in my blood test so you may want to check your lineage" Harry said finishing by looking at Lily "speaking of glasses I couldn't help but see the younger Potter standing next to the goblet"

"yes well you see your broth..." Harry cut Dumbledore off with a hard stare "Mr Potter's name has been selected by the cup as Hogwarts champion even though we set in place an age requirement"

"ha a fourth year in the triwizard tournament he won't last long" Harry laughed

"in most cases yes but Mr Potter has done many incredible things since coming to Hogwarts"

"such as?"

"in his first year he recovered the philosophers stone and had to face many challenges to get to it"

"the challenges?" Harry asked looking at his finger nails

"the first was a Cerberus"

"a look in the school's library would've sufficed to know to play music" Harry said not looking up

"then there was devils snare"

"don't you teach that in first year Herbology?"

"then he had to catch an enchanted key on a broom"

"he's a Potter" Harry laughed

"then a game of chess where the players had to be pieces"

"huh actually not bad didn't seem the type to be good at chess"

"actually it was his friends as well Mr Weasley and Miss Granger"

"he had help boo" Harry acted still not looking up

"then there were trolls"

"then whoever was going after it got there before them then?" Harry asked/stated

"yes but how would you know?"

"three first years don't go after a S class magical item for a bit of fun, they were afraid someone was going to steal it so this is my question who were they so frightened of?" asked Harry now looking at the headmaster

"Voldemort" he simple answered

Harry took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh "the filths alive?"

"he was a wraith who took control of a teacher" Lily answered finally being helpful

"and little Potter beat him though it wouldn't be hard to bait a desperate man" Harry said

"indeed that did play a part but Mr Potter did show exceptional skill in his second year when the chamber of secrets was opened" Dumbledore smiled knowing it would interest Harry

"how only a Parselmouth can?"

"it seems somehow Voldemort got his old diary to possess a young girl and used her to set the beast free, then Mr Potter went down into the chamber saved the girl and destroyed the diary with the sword of Gryffindor no small feat"

"well well little Potter's a Parselmouth" Harry smiled a bit that must have destroyed Potter senior "but what happened to the basilisk?"

"for now it's trapped in the chamber we collapsed the entrance"

"good then I still have chance of saving it from Riddle" Harry said

"why would you want to do that?" Lily Potter asked a little scared

"the reason it is here is to protect Hogwarts but Riddle must've used parseltounge to make it attack students" Harry answered

"then in his third year" Dumbledore started Harry was getting bored of this "he fought of a hundred dementors using a corporal patronus"

"look the kid had my respect for living when he faced the Basilisk but the triwizard that's a different beast" Harry said

"yes but the boy has no choice he must compete as must you" Dumbledore said smiling

"ye I know that I already said so" Harry said a little unnerved

"but to compete you must belong to a school" Dumbledore continued smiling

" no absolutely not I will not be classified as a student and go to stupid classes!" Harry said almost scared

"ah you see you must though I'm sure that our classes could teach you something"

"listen here when I was eleven I took a mock OWL exam and I got outstanding in all subjects I surpassed this school a long time ago" Harry said angrily

"put it this way my boy you don't join this school you don't go to the chamber of secrets"

"FINE but I'm not doing classes"

"one day of classes if you are as good as you say you are then you can do whatever you want"

"fine when will I get sorted?"

"tomorrow at breakfast but you can't use your last name"

"fine I have others" Harry said smiling this was going to cause the man so much trouble

"those being?"

"Peverell and Le Fay" Harry smiled

"Peverell it is then see you tomorrow" Dumbledore said failing to hide his surprise

"where will you stay till then?" Lily asked

"the chamber where I will the staying for the remainder of this tournament" Harry said standing

"is that all you're going to say?" Lily asked stepping closer to him

"I have nothing left to say Mrs Potter" Harry then turned towards the door "see you down there Sal" he said to the painting before leaving

"ok Slytherin magic do your thing" Harry said tracking the same magic he felt at the manor which would lead him to the chamber. Harry followed it till

"HAHAHAHAHA the girls toilets hahahaha" Harry laughed as he walked towards the sink

"boys aren't allowed in here" he heard a ghost say from on e of the stalls

 _"open" Harry hissed causing the girl to scream and hide_

The sink opened into a large hole making Harry role his eyes _"stairs"_ and s set of stairs appeared . following the tunnel to where there was a large pile of rock where the cavern collapsed

 _"_ _Diffrus Perfigum_ " Harry pointed his wand at the mass of stone then it turned to dust showing a door lined with snakes

 _"open" and the snake moved around opening the door_

The chamber was large with statues of snakes lining the walls but what was most eye catching was a statue of Salazar at the end

"egomaniac"

Harry waved his wand and all the water that covered the floors was gone and lanterns lit up the room

"better"

 _"now speak to me Slytherin greatest of the Hogwarts four"_

The statue's mouth opened and the basilisk slithered out

 _"prey it hissed" and at speed went towards Harry_

 _"not me not ever" Harry hissed making the giant snake real back_

 _"a speaker?" it hissed_

 _"now the heir the true one you are to revert back to the orders Salazar gave you noble serpent" Harry hissed pushing magic into his words_

 _"yes master I'm free now I must rest"_

The basilisk then retreated back into the statue and the mouth closed behind it.

"now you old bugger where did you put the living quarters?" Harry said clapping his hands together

End chapter 5

 **Please review to tell me how awesome I am and stay cunning.**


	6. Update

Due to unforeseen complications expect updates Monday and Friday.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

Meanwhile in another part of the castle a depressed Lily and angry James were getting ready to go to bed

"Lily there is nothing to do the boy has obviously chosen his path" James said getting into bed beside his wife

"but what if we can bring him back James" Lily said still red eyed

" well I'm not going to try" James said bluntly before placing his head on his pillow and closing his eyes

Lily didn't sleep a second that night

Next morning with Harry:

Harry awoke in a green coloured bed in a small room expecting breakfast to be there he was disappointed when he remembered where he was and would have to get breakfast for himself. Getting dressed in the small bedroom of the chamber of secrets he then made his way to the main chamber where he found that the basilisk was still sleeping inside the statue

'no point for it to be out when not called' Harry thought

Making his way out of the chamber Harry then realised that he would be in the girls toilets

'well the girls won't be able to see me when I'm invisible' Harry thought fighting the perverted smile that tried to show on his face

Successfully exiting the toilets unseen, Harry tried to remember where the hall was but failed. Luckily a group of the Durmstrang students were having the same problem so he followed them till they found the hall. Harry had to admit the sight was impressive coming from a secluded life he had since practically birth to a hall full of students talking and eating all colour coordinated was fun to see. Then Dumbledore saw him and stood from his chair making the hall go silent

"boys and girls we are in for a treat a new transfer student had decided to join Hogwarts and is no other than Mr Harrison Peverell from last night"

'decided? Ye right Harry thought

Then the teacher with the green robes stood and moved to the front of the hall and placed a small stool and was holding a floppy old hat

'oh how unexpected' Harry thought walking towards the stool. Once there he sat on the stool meant for 11 year olds and felt stupid, then came the hat but to Harry's surprise no voice either inside or outside his head

'I know you're there hat' Harry thought

'yes well if it had not been for your previous tutoring I think I did a good job' a croaky voice sounded mentally 'oh don't worry I have to...'

'ye ye you have to keep all the students secrets can we get on?'

'Gryff...'

'not funny hat!' Harry said sounding more like a mental snarl

"SLYTHERIN" the hat called out loud this time

The green table clapped politely as Harry went to sit down at the end of the table giving him space from the others. Eating his breakfast quickly Harry was thinking of running and just aperating back here just to compete till a man in black robes and who had pale skin approached him

"look I'm sorry for calling you a vampire" Harry said

"Mr Peverell as your head of house it falls to me to give you your timetable" the angered professor said handing him a long piece of paper and then left

Harry looked at the timetable today he would have every lesson Hogwarts provided

'strange how did they do this they didn't even ask me what I wanted for electives, shame on them'

Harry said to himself but also thinking it would be a good way of proving he was above these lessons. While contemplating how to approach the professors in each class and brown haired girl scooted closer to him on the bench

"Hi I'm Tracy do you have any questions about your timetable?" she asked in a very chipper and excited way

"no thank you" Harry said trying to get rid of the girl

"well if you want to hang out with anyone you can always come to me and my best friend over there, she's call Daphne a typical blonde" Tracy said getting closer to Harry

"and what would be typical of a blonde?" a voice came from behind Tracy who was facing Harry

"uh...shiny hair?" Tracy tried turning to a blonde girl looking at her closely

Sighing the blonde girl turned to Harry

"sorry about her she's just..." she started

"just putting on a personality along with you to try and gauge what type of person I am, I think the muggles call it 'good cop, bad cop'" Harry finished for her making the girl take on a shocked look

"you don't just get into Slytherin acting like a Hufflepuff now do we?" Harry asked looking at both the girls

"oohhh he found us out Daphne how clever" Tracy said still smiling

"now if you'll excuse me I have Transfiguration in five minutes" Harry said standing

"we're in the same house dummy we have it too and I think we'll join you" Tracy said also getting up

Harry sighed 'this is going to be a long day'

On the way to the class the girls asked him about his life and where he came from. Harry just told them that he was raised by his aunt who had tutored him. Then Daphne asked why he had appeared when Harry Potter's name came out the goblet. In response Harry shrugged and said 'I don't know why I was called by a dead person's name'.

In the class itself Harry found that the green robed Professor taught it and from her examples at the start of the lessons she was good at it. Then Harry asked

"Professor the headmaster said if I could prove I have nothing to learn from lessons I could leave and I was wondering what I would have to do to prove that?"

This made the Professor double take

"well by the end of Hogwarts transfiguration a high level student could change an object into a living creature and some would be able to do it with an already live creature and change its species" the Professor answered

Harry then took out his wand and proceeded to summon a rat then turn it into a snake then banish it very fast and silently, this made the Professor's eyes nearly pop out of her head and then took out a piece of parchment and signed it

"the headmaster also said to sign this to show our approval" she said handing the parchment over to Harry who then took it and walked out the room leaving behind a class of speechless students behind him

The next was charms in which Harry had to put up a shield and muggle repelling charms which had actually made the little Professor teaching it jump with joy. After that was Herbology which Harry only had to answer a bunch of NEWT level questions, this was also the case with Care of magical creature, History of magic and astronomy. In defence against the dark arts which was taught by Potter senior who laughed at his question and said if he could beat him in a duel then he would sign, Harry then left the class leaving behind an upside down levitating Professor with his trousers round his ankles and some very happy Slytherins. In runes he created a runic circle that created a portal much like the one that had brought him there in the first place.

Finally came potions

'don't have to guess who teaches this' Harry thought while waiting at his desk

Then the door opened and the vampire who wasn't a vampire strode in his cloak billowing behind him

'I bet he charmed them to do that' Harry laughed internally

Then it came time for Harry to ask the question which the students themselves were eager to see what would happen due to previous performances

"ah yes Dumbledore sis tell me about your little bet and I have put together a list of questions for you to answer and if you get one incorrect I won't sign" the Professor said almost happily, almost.

"shoot" Harry said

"what potion is used to prevent the transformation of werewolves?"

"Wolfsbane"

"how long does it take to brew that potion?"

"a month"

"the use of a bezoar"

"to cure poisons except for Basilisk or Nudu venom"

"the difference between asphodel and wormwood?"

"nothing there both the same commonly used for the brewing of a draught of living death"

Harry could see the panic in the Professor's eyes and how he wasn't looking at the paper which he had written the questions on

"alright Mr Peverell if you can answer this you can go, what are the ingredients needed for the potion of resurrection ?"

In most cases no even most teachers could answer this but this is Harry

"well what you're referring to is the resurrection ritual but for the liquid needed for it that would be bone of the father, flesh of the servant and blood of a foe" Harry finished with a smile this was dark stuff and the Professor knew that

The Professor in question was paler than usual and had a startled look in his eyes but signed.

"Mr Peverell the headmaster also said after you get all the signatures you must come to his office at the end of the day"

'of course he did' Harry thought on his way out of the classroom

Harry spent the rest of the day exploring the grounds and was very impressed by what he found his personal favourites being the forbidden forest and the newer looking coliseum made of stone. When he saw students flooding out of the classrooms he made his way to the headmasters office where he found most of the staff there who mostly smiled at him, a lot of them liking this new student who was so knowledgeable

"ah Harry I do believe a congratulations are in order and I hope you do forgive me for this challenge I just wanted to make sure you got a full education" Dumbledore said from his desk

"well I mean even if I did fail this test I would still be allowed to be excused from lessons, as a triwizard champion I'm allowed this time to train" Harry said back telling the old man he was on to his tricks "it's almost like you want to try and see what level of threat I pose"

The headmaster coughed "teachers thank you and our next meeting will be next Monday"

The Professors then left until only Harry, Dumbledore, James and Lily remained

"Déjà-vu" Harry said amused

Dumbledore then looked at the paper

"I don't see Professor Potters signature here" he said

"a mistake I'm sure or would Professor Potter like a repeat performance?" Harry asked back a look shot at Potter

"I'm sure now on to what you will be doing from now on" Dumbledore said eyes twinkling

"well I'm not sure that's any of your business" Harry stated

"as your headmaster it falls to me to assure your safety while at Hogwarts" Dumbledore smiled as if he had expected the question

"until I pass my NEWTs which I have sent to the ministry for evaluation" Harry smiled back

"when did you have time for that?" asked a puzzled headmaster

"yesterday after you made the challenge I stol...uh procured some NEWT papers for every subject even the electives and finished them" Harry answered "but until I get a reply I guess you're right, I'll be spending my time in the chamber oh and you're welcome for the basilisk it's safe now and I will be going to Germany to see Gregorovitch I need to get a proper wand for the wand weighing next week"

"ah Gregorovitch a very skilled crafter but as to your accommodation the Potters are willing to host you at their manor" Dumbledore said

"you mean the Potter's or Mrs Potter?" Harry asked looking at the two "look if it makes you feel any closure I don't hate you I did when I was younger but after realising I wouldn't be as powerful as I am if I stayed I became at peace but your son is dead I cannot make that any clearer and I ask you to not go chasing ghosts" Harry said more to Lily than James

A weight seemed to lift off of Lily's shoulders and she looked at Harry without that sad longing look she had used before

"I just thought you would want to meet our daughter you didn't have the chance in the past" she said more confidently

Harry was a little shocked and a little proud at that moment. Shocked that they had another child and a little proud that the woman had overcome herself

"I would be happy to meet your daughter Mrs Potter" 'to make sure she isn't neglected either' he thought

"great how about five o'clock tonight?" she asked

"sure I think I remember the way" Harry said sarcastically as he got up to leave "oh and this doesn't mean I'll be staying there it's just a visit"

Lily smiled a little as he left but before he did he came back in

"where is your lap dog?" he asked James

"the mutt cut ties with us after you left seemed to think it was our fault" he said still way to full of himself

Then Harry left thinking why Black had done that he had next to no contact with him in the first place

'why?' Harry thought

End chapter 6.

Next Harry goes to get his wand and meet the new edition of the Potter family.

 **Please review**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Rising early the next morning and unhindered by lessons Harry collected his galleon pouch that was connected directly to the Slytherin vaults and his original wand then made his way to the floo system within the chamber. Salazar had been one prepared dude.

"Gregorovitch's wand store" Harry shouted throwing the green powder at his feet

Harry reappeared in what looked like a communal floo system in a wizarding street. The street looked like a quiet diagon alley and the signs were written in German. The street was covered in a thin layer of snow which reminded Harry that it was very close to Christmas and which made Harry a little sad at the fact he hadn't celebrated Christmas in a long time. With a quick point me spell Harry found a rundown shop with the sign ' Gregorovitch's wands' and also had 'out of business'. Harry could still see lights within the shop so decided to head in anyway. Imagine Ollivanders but a lot more messy then you could see what Harry saw wand boxes for as far as the eyes could see

"hello" Harry said

Then a rustle was heard to his left and a old man emerged from behind a shelf

"we're closed get out" he replied with broken English

"yes it seems so but I do still need a wand"

"you sound English go to Ollivanders" was his reply

"as good of a wand maker as he is I don't think he would be very good as a crafter and my needs are those only a crafter can help"

"needs?" he seemed more interested now

"well my magical core has expanded rather rapidly and using normal wands hell even using my old wand could break them, they can't contain the power flux"

The man's eyes now seemed to have a small fire in them now stoked by Harry's words

"your old wand" he held out his hand

Harry took out his white wand and handed it to the old man who he hoped was Gregorovitch or he had just handed his wand to a bum

"birch 11 inches and Albion water droplet core, it legends are correct the wand of Morgana LeFey"

Harry while a little shocked wasn't overly surprised he had got it from the LeFey vaults

"you say you need a wand crafted for you?" the old man asked looking up from the wand to Harry

Harry just nodded and then the man rather briskly moved behind the counter and started placing different types of wood on it

"now move your hand over the woods and let your magic tell you which one is right for you"

Harry did so for a while none of the woods even gave his magic a tingle till his hand moved to a white wood with what looked like red claw marks though not mark into the wood rather in the wood itself and his magic buzzed

"that one"

"hmmm a branch from Yggdrasil the Nordic tree of life, now onto the core"

"I think I have that covered" Harry pictured a black phoenix in his mind then black flames erupted to his right and the very same black phoenix was there in the shop.

"I have to give you a name I can't do that every time what about Hades?"

The bird chirped Happily the used its beak to pull out one of its tails feathers

"thanks boy that can't have been nice"

Harry then picked up the black feather then handed it to Gregorovitch

"Imperial black Phoenix tail feather" he mused to himself

"so that's what you are" Harry said to Hades and then the bird gave a 'what else' pose

"now onto to magical binder" Gregorovitch then pulled out bottles of different liquids out form the counter some Harry recognised

Doing the same as he did with the woods Harry picked up a bottle with a black swirling substance init

"Nudu venom how peculiar" again the old man muttering to himself

Harry was interested as well Nudu venom was the only venom that could compare to basilisk venom when it came to damage

"and finally the magical compressor choose one of these gem stones"

Seeing the gems Harry knew a certain dead man would scream his ear off if he didn't make a certain choice

"the green on" Harry said smiling at his thought process

"ah Emerald good choice, now that will be 500 galleons"

"what no way" Harry said gawking at the price

"many of these material are very rare the wood itself is the only piece I have and I have been collecting for over a hundred years"

"300"

"450"

"300"

"done, but it won't be won't till tomorrow "

"350 and it's done in two hours"

"fine"

The old man collected the items and disappeared to the back of the shop. Harry them retrieved a golden necklace from his pocket

"Dumbledore you should really lock your draws" Harry laughed before twisting the necklace's middle two times forward

Then Harry saw nothing but the lights in the shop flicker rapidly till they slowed to normal again, Gregorovitch then came back to the desk holding a finished wand

"have you been here the whole time?" he asked

"ye I don't have a good perception of time" Harry replied

"here it is 13 inches Yggdrasil, imperial black phoenix tail feather core, Nudu venom and emerald"

Taking hold of the wand Harry felt a buzz in his magic he had never felt before creating a gold light around him

"here 400 hundred galleons" Harry said giving the old man a large pouch of coins

"nice to do business with you"

Harry left the store and looked at his wand more closely, the blade of the wand was straight with no bends, the handle swelled to fit his palm and the gem was imbedded into the butt of the handle

'nice'

Harry then looked at his bird

"time to get back"

Time skip:

Harry was dressed in black jeans, a white shirt and his black leather jacket. Not to formal but not a tracksuit either. He was getting ready for his meeting with the youngest Potter. Inwardly Harry felt he had to meet her and Chris he only really held the two elder Potters in contempt it wasn't the younger's fault for his crappy childhood. Harry then made his way to the headmaster's office where he expected to meet the two Potter children but when Harry got into the office he only saw Dumbledore, James and Lily all of them in the same position they had been in the last two times he was in the office

'do they rehearse this every time?'

"ah Harry just on time" Dumbledore said

"where are the kids?" Harry asked

"yes well you see since Chris being selected for the tournament and the death eater attack at the world cup we didn't think it was a good idea for Rosy to be moved around so much if she was captured she could be used against Chris" Dumbledore explained

"so not only do I find out my little sisters name from you a none family member but instead of the little girls safety being the first thought it's how it would affect Chris?"

"so you consider her your sister?" Dumbledore decided to dismiss the jab at him but decided to read into Harry's speech

"to some extent yes Chris included it isn't their fault of my crappy childhood I only blame three people for that" Harry said his looks to Dumbledore getting darker

"three?"

"you're the ring leader Dumbledore the Potter family uses you as their decision maker"

"perhaps but didn't you enjoy your time with Salazar? You were still young when you ran away" Dumbledore asked

"that wasn't a childhood no matter how much I enjoyed it, it was a training camp more than anything" Harry said getting more pissed at each passing second

"Chris and Rosy are waiting for us at Potter Manor" Lily interjected trying to defuse the tension between the two wizards

At hearing this Harry snapped at the old man

"what is your plan here old man? Did you think that involving a younger sister and a nice meal would just erase the last fourteen years? Sis you think I would throw my support behind you following the Potters example? Newsflash I do not agree with you or your beliefs" Harry almost said almost shouting

"Harry this was my decision not Albus's" Lily said

"hard to tell maybe you should show off some free will, remind people you do make some decisions for yourselves"

"that's enough you are coming to dinner which we made for you and will act with manners" James burst out

"fine" Harry said

The Potters put their hand together in front of them ready for apperation looking at Harry to do the same. To Harry there was not a more disgusting sight but added his hand and then felt a pull on his navel. He then was surrounded by a sight which he thought he would never see again the red walled dining room of Potter manor. Harry could smell the food being cooked by the house elves and Harry wondered if Wippy was still here. Then a house elf popped out of nowhere in front of the three

"would Master and Mistress like drinks?" it asked its head bowed

"two glasses of the red please Wippy" James said

"very good" the elf raised its head and saw the third person

"master Harry?" she asked

Harry smiled "Hello Wippy"

The elf cried and hugged Harry's leg tight

"master Harry's home" she repeated "but your magic feels different" she said

"ye that's why I'm not 'master' Harry anymore" Harry said down to the elf

"hmf take a seat and what would you like to drink?" the bossy elf commanded

"a cider please Wippy"

"Harry you're underage" Lily scolded

"I'm eighteen" Harry stated

"right away sir" Wippy said a small smile on her face

The three sat there for a while even with the alcohol Harry was getting uncomfortable

"so where are the others?" he asked

James called a random house elf to go fetch the kids the man had looked bored the whole time. Lily had been looking at Harry intently the whole time

"you really don't look like me or James" she said "beside the eyes"

"yes well blood adoption, a plethora of pain and feature changers" Harry said hoping he could actually have a conversation with the woman

"blood adoption hurts?"she asked the woman did love her knowledge

"has to it purges everything there, which is why I'm surprised I kept your eyes"

"you said something like that before about my family" she said remembering

"yes well under the names I could claim LeFey was one of them"

"see he's a dark wizard" James blurted

"James!" Lily shushed him "please continue"

"Peverell, Black and Slytherin could all be accounted for but Salazar said no one in his line was related to the LeFey family so it does suggest it came from your side, squibs perhaps"

"interesting" the woman said in deep thought

Then two children came down the stairs one Harry had seen before when he was summoned the boy but the small girl who was no older than six looked like a small clone of her mother red hair and green eyes

"kids this is-" Lily started

"Harry" the little girl Rosy finished

"how did you know my name?" Harry asked

"Granddaddy Charlus talks about you all the time and Chris has been mumbling about you" she said with a smile on her face

"I don't mumble, Hi I'm Chris sorry I didn't introduce myself at Hogwarts" Chris said to Harry

"no problem couldn't have the golden boy of Gryffindor talking to Slytherins now could we" Harry joked "so does Charlus talk to you a lot?" he asked Rosy

"she spends most of her time in the Library she sees Grandfather more than us" Chris joked not realising what affect his words had

Harry span round to James and Lily, Rosy's story sounding to much like his

"she chooses to be in there Harry" Lily said quickly

Harry's internal fire dimmed a little

"shall we eat then?" he asked

For a while the Potters and Harry sat at the table enjoying the food the elves brought out, odd conversations broke out mostly Harry asking about Chris's adventures which the boy downplayed saying 'he couldn't have done it without my friends'. Harry found that the boy wasn't cocky or self centred which was a positive in his book

"why do you look so old?" Rosy asked

"Rosy don't be so rude" Lily said

Harry just laughed "because I was stupid and tried something I shouldn't have" he turned to Lily "that's why there is so little on time manipulation even those who trying it decide not to again"

"cool" Rosy said understanding more than Harry had intended "you should see the library now mummy and daddy let me change some things" she said

"perhaps after dinner" Lily said trying to save Harry from the little girl

This just made Rosy eat faster and then tell Harry to eat faster. Once done Rosy dragged Harry to the library. Once inside Harry got flooded with memories some good some bad, then he remembered the wards

"Rosy I need your permission to come in"

"but your family aren't you?" she asked

"the wards don't think so" He said deciding a young girl like her shouldn't know the full story

She gave permission and Harry entered where he spent most of his life, he walked round touching what were once he only solace in life

"see I have my own corner" Rosy said proudly

Harry inspected the newer part of the library a corner where there was now a chalk board and whiteboard and stationary both muggle and wizarding. On the boards where Harry thought he would see childish drawings he saw runes and spells

"wow impressive" Harry said

"yes well Granddaddy helps me" Rosy said blushing at his response

"you're trying to make another prodigy you old fart?" Harry said at an empty painting

"well since my earlier work disappeared I had no choice you look well" the picture of Charlus Potter came into the frame

"can't complain, so you've been training the little one?" harry asked

"yes she's very clever a Ravenclaw I'd wager" Charlus replied

"give her time I'll make her into a Slytherin" Harry teased the painting

"Granddaddy tells me stories about you and how clever you were" Rosy said at his side

"and you want to try and be like me?" Harry asked

The little girl nodded making Harry smile sadly and bent down to her level

"don't being me is tough you should be like you enjoy yourself be with your family, I'm something that shouldn't have been" Harry said his hand now on her shoulder

"but I'm clever maybe not as clever as you and I heard you killed a Vampire so easily I want to be as powerful as you" she said

"I don't doubt your clever and that is a wonderful gift but I took it to an extent that isn't healthy for a child, leave being powerful to the boring and miserable people like Dumbledore be you before anything"

"I think I understand but Granddad said about how mummy and daddy treated you"

"but they don't to you do they? But if they ever do I'll sought them out, no one treats my little sister like that" Harry smiled

"sister?"

"I left the Potter family because of your parents not you or Chris you are still my family in blood or not"

"damn it kid you're going to make me cry" Charlus said

"Rosy come on its bed time" a new voice came from the door

James came closer to them

"you lost this family a powerful heir boy" Charlus growled at James when he saw him

"shut it old man, come on Rosy" he replied

Rosy followed James out of the library rather reluctantly, them Harry made his way back to the dining hall where Lily and Chris were

"well thank you for the meal" Harry said to Lily

"no problem glad you enjoyed, I'll take you back to Hogwarts"

"no need" then Harry apperated away

End chapter 7:

Next time: wand weighing and our boy gets involved with a blonde.

 **Loving the positive reviews and because it's my first fan fiction I'm just blown away. Please keep leaving reviews. I also have another story on my page so check it out. And Finally I am working on a High school DXD story so let me know if that is something you'd be interested in.**


	9. Do you guys want to read this?

Do you guys actually want to read this? Leave a review saying if you do or if you're not bothered. If the not bothered reviews outnumber the 'you do' reviews I will stop doing daily posts and updates and just do them when I feel like it.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

 **First of all I want to thank all of you that left a review, the massive amounts of reviews blew me away and really relit my passion for writing because I now know there are a lot of people that are enjoying it. As for updates I will do my best to try and keep it to twice a week but if it drops to once a week don't worry it only means that the next chapter will be longer.**

 **Now on with the story:**

A couple of days later:

Harry was walking back to Hogwarts castle leaning to fight back against the snow storm that had started to appear daily after his meeting with the Potters. Harry had been smart enough to place a number of charms on his jacket and a warming charm being one of them. Harry had been visiting Zonko's joke shop that place while seen as just a shop full of silly jokes for kids to play on each other Harry saw many items that could be useful in a combat situation. He would have spent more time there but he was required to attend the wand weighing for the tournament. He had been informed earlier that it was to be held in a small class room inside Hogwarts as anti-climactic as Harry found it he made his way none the less to the classroom in the west tower. On his way there just before he reached the corridor there were two blue uniformed students waiting off to the side of the corridor as if waiting for someone, Harry decided that it could have nothing to do with him so continued on

"Excusez-moi" a voice called out as Harry passed the two

Harry span round to look at the two students who were now in the middle of the hallway. The both were girls and the only difference was that one of them was shorter and a little more childish looking. If Harry was being honest the tallest one which he had to guess was the other champion and so was closer to his age was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen with her long blonde/silver hair and flawless features, then it hit Harry 'Vela' Harry then made sure that he wasn't acting like an idiot which seemed to get noticed by the elder vela who then smiled making it harder for Harry to concentrate

"can I help you?" he asked

The smaller girl started babbling quickly in French and bouncing up and down repeatedly much to the distaste from the elder

"ve vish to thank you for saving my leetle sister" the elder said in broken English but enough for Harry to understand

Then Harry remembered the small girl she was the one the Vampire had tried to bite before he killed him and the older sister was the one Harry thought was going to hug him

"oh that no problem it was kind of my fault that it was there in the first place" Harry tried to brush off the thanks

"but et vas a Vampire a ipple S class monster"

"hm well then as for the thanks how about I get to know the names of the two beauties in front of me?" Harry asked making the smaller girl squeal apparently she could understand him

"my name is Fleur and this is Gabby" Fleur now said

"a Miss Delacour my fellow champion, I don't need to remind you that the wand weighing is about to start" Harry smirked

"oh ovourse soory for takign up your time" Fleur apologised

"no apology needed I was going to ask if I may accompany you two to the weighing" Harry chuckled

The girls seemed happy by this prospect and joined him as he walked towards the classroom,

(Fleur has never met anyone that has resisted her allure besides family so naturally she's interested in Harry plus the dude killed a Vampire that's big in the wizarding world)

The three entered to see that the other two champions were already there a long with Dumbledore, Barty Crouch who was the ministry's representative for the tournament, Olivander, Ludo Bagman the head of wizarding sports and a blonde reporter who started writing when Harry and Fleur had walked in together.

"Mr Peverell, Miss Delacour good come sit" Crouch welcomed them

Harry and Fleur sat down next to Krum and Potter while Dumbledore prattled on about the weighing and how it was tradition

"Mr Krum if you please" Crouched said pointing to the wand maker

The Bulgarian stood and moved over to the wand maker and handed him his wand

"Hawthorn 10 1/4 inches, Dragon heart string core, Gregorovitch's work" the wand maker said

"yes van ov his last vands" the Durmstrang student added

The wand maker shot sparks from the wand and handed it back to the student

"Miss Delacour"

Fleur walked up to the wand make and handed him her wand

"Rosewood 91/2 inches and Vela hair core"

"et vas given to me by my Grandmother"

"I don't use Vela hair to temperamental but each to their own"

He handed her back her wand and she sat down now somewhat angry about the wand makers comments

"Mr Potter"

Chris walked up to the wand maker shaking as he did so

'hell kid this is just the wand weighing not a task' Harry thought

The wand maker seemed to liven up a little as he took Chris's wand

"Holly 11 inches, Phoenix feather core and brother to the dark lords"

The comments set the reporter on a writing frenzy and made Chris look a little sick, the wand maker shot sparks from the wand and handed it back

"Mr Peverell"

Harry walked up and flicked his wand into his hand from his arm holster and handed it to the old man

"ah a Peverell I thought you would have the eld-"

Dumbledore coughed stopping the other old man in the room, the wand maker took Harry's wand and inspected it closely

"wood from Yggdrasil the tree of life 13 inches, Nudu venom as a...magical binder, Emerald magical container and black imperial phoenix tail feather core"

A few eyebrows had been raised by the contents of Harry's wand, Olivander tried to shoot sparks out of the wand and got a small electrical shock

"and only responds to the owner how interesting"

He handed Harry back the wand and Harry went to sit back down noticing everyone's eyes were on him.

"now that's over with the champions may return to their quarters" Dumbledore stated

"photographs Dumbledore" Crouch objected

Next thing he knew Harry was stood in the middle with Krum to his right and Fleur to his left and Chris on Krum's right and having his photo taken and then he was being interviewed by the blonde reporter who was talking as if he may disappear t some point

"so Mr Peverell your entrance into this tournament was somewhat spectacular"

"spectacular?"

"well you are summoned by the Goblet when the name of the boy who lived's brother comes out of it and you then proceed to kill a Vampire a feet many wizards in their prime couldn't do" the smile this woman was wearing was causing Harry to suppress his want to hex her

"the reasoning for my summoning is as much of a mystery to me as it is to you and for the Vampire well I'm sure my performance in the tournament will speak for itself" Harry stood "now I have training to do"

Harry left ignoring the protests of the woman, when out Harry found he had been in a broom closet

'when did I get in there? I hate the media'

To Harry's surprise but very much pleasant Fleur had been waiting for him

"so ow did it go?" she asked

"great in the fact it took two seconds" Harry replied

"lucky et took me ten" she laughed

Then Fleur's headmistress called her and her being half giant it wasn't exactly a whisper

"well then good luck Fleur I'll see you at the first task"

"same to you Arry" then she took off

Harry felt a small blush rise to his cheeks when she used his first name, but for now he had training to do.

Next time: first task


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter nine:

Harry was sitting on the floor of the chamber of secrets cross legged and eyes closed. He was focusing on his magical core. Normally the magical core will show itself as a flowing river in the minds landscape, but with Harry his was a choppy ocean waves always threatening to spill over. While this meant Harry had more magical reserves than others it also meant if his magic was to ever get out of control the effects could be terrible. His alarm went off alerting him that it was time for the first task. Harry made his way to the huge stadium that had be put up and from there made his way to the champions tent, Harry was dressed in the Hogwarts champions kit almost identical to Potters but with a Green outline instead of red. Much like at the wand weighing everyone was already there. Krum was pacing with the same unintelligible expression, Chris was sat in the corner looking scared and then Fleur was just sat down looking a little nervous. Harry decided to sit next to Fleur

"Nervous?" he asked

"qui aren't you?" she snapped a little

"nah they wouldn't give us challenges we couldn't do"

"you don't know what it is do you?" she said shocked

"no should I?" he asked dumbly

"ets Dragons" she whispered

Harry gave no indication he was shocked by this

"see nothing we can't handle" he said again

Fleur just looked at him like he had grown another head. Then their attention was brought back by a flash from a camera. The culprit was the very same reporter from the weighing she had her lackey point the camera at Chris who was being hugged by a bushy haired girl who Harry had seen Chris sit next to often in the hall. Then Dumbledore and the officials walked into the tent

"Champions gather round"

Next Harry was part of a huddled circle like they were trying to tell secrets to each other. Ludo Bagman opened a small pouch and told each champion to put their hand in. When Krum put his hand in first he pulled out a miniature dragon

"the Chinese fireball" Bagman declared

Then Fleur put her hand in

"the Welsh green"

Chris put his hand in and pulled out a Hungarian Horntail

'bad luck' Harry thought

Then he put his hand in

"Ukrainian Iron belly"

This got a lot of worried looks from the others, Iron bellies were often called the kings of dragon kind being stronger than other breads of dragons. Harry just froze the creature and put it in his pocket.

"what you have there represent real dragons each you must face to capture a golden egg which it has been given to protect and without you cannot prepare for the next task" Bagman clarified

"Mr Krum at the sound of the cannon" Dumbledore started then was interrupted by a cannon shot and then ushered Krum to the entrance of the arena

After a few moments the sounds of a dragons roar and spells being thrown were heard in the tent, it was obvious by the number of spells Krum was trying to overpower the dragon, soon there were no sounds then a thundering applause. Next up was Fleur who Harry wished luck to and it ended in a similar manner. Next up was Chris who was looking green

"hey just remember they don't have scales everywhere" Harry said before Chris left trying to give the boy some ideas of what to do

Now alone in the tent Harry could hear how the crowd had shouted and nearly screamed as Chris fought his dragon until Harry heard him summon his broom

'clever' Harry thought

Then came the sounds of more screaming and a loud crashes

'it broke free? You think they would've prepared for that'

It took a long while but Harry heard a broom return and the cheering of the crowd. Then Harry's cannon sounded and he entered the arena. The whole thing was made out of rock a almost perfect dragon nest. There were banners on the stands with his name of it and most of Hogwarts cheering for him, he even saw Tracy and Daphne cheer for him not that he much interaction with any of the students beside the day of lessons. On to the more important matters Harry saw his dragon nestled into the middle of the arena covering a patch of eggs one of them gold

'their using real eggs to make the dragons react damn ministry'

Harry brought his arms out into a crucifix shape his wand in his right hand gathering energy, then he brought his arms round his wand pointing right at the dragon and a tornado shot out of his wand and hit the dragon head on blowing it back into a large boulder, holding the spell Harry walked forward towards the patch of eggs. Then the Dragon battered its wings sending waves of air at Harry stopping his advances, then it breathed fire into the tornado which made Harry dispel it. Harry sent multiple slicing curses at the beasts eyes before it could do anything else, one of the spells hit true and took out one of the dragons eyes. Taking the small dragon out of his pocket and transfigured it into a larger version one the same size as the original and then placing a compulsion charm on it he made it fight the other dragon. The two clashed breathing fire and scratching the other, as Harry had already damaged the first dragon the transfigured one was able to get more attacks in and some had the other on the ground. Seeing no need to kill the dragon Harry returned the dragon to its original size and then walked on to collect the golden egg much to the excitement of the crowd. The judges took a while and raised their wands. Dumbledore gave him a ten, Crouch gave him a ten, Maxine gave him a nine and the Durmstrang headmaster gave him an eight?

'mother fu...'

Harry didn't have time to finish his thought because he was then being rigorously checked over by the schools medi-witch. Harry was then swarmed by the Hogwarts students congratulating him. He broke away from the horde about five minutes afterwards and was then saved by Fleur pulling him aside and saying how wonderful he was during the task and she then had to pry Gabby off Harry when she found the two together.

End chapter 9:


End file.
